Herobrine: The Start Of The Haunted World
MY FIRST PASTA SERIES Herobrine: Journey Series: Start of the Haunted World (this is the pasta you are currently reading) Exploration Camp Nether Camp Herobrine In The End: The Defeat Entity 303- Coming Soon ---- Please, tell me where I can improve in a civilized manner. Insults will not be tolerated. Be nice to others, too. THIS IS A CHILD-FRIENDLY ACCOUNT. Content recommended for younger people. ---- Herobrine: Start of a haunted world. It was the sixth of June, 2006. I decided to play Minecraft today. Not noticing the dates meant 6/6/6. I was playing in a normal world, nothing happened. I quitted and created a survival Lets Play world so I can upload to Youtube. Seed: ---- Seed: 666 (Famous Herobrine Seed) I wanted to prove Herobrine as FAKE because I wanted everyone to be calm, and enjoy Minecraft. When I entered the world, I cut some trees, got some food, mined in a shallow cave and came out. All was fine. I decided to make my home somewhere in the desert. I found a desert temple, I wanted to explore it. But the sun was coming down already. I ran back to base. I had to wait for dusk. I heard zombies, skeletons, spiders, creepers were around my vicinity. I found it weird why there were so many mobs. I did not even care about it and shrugged it off. Day 2, Sunrise. Finally. Went out exploring at that desert temple. Everything ordinary, go the loot, came back up. Everything was still in order. I went to get a bed. I moved around the world, looking for some wool. Found one today, went back to base and started mining after making a mineshaft of my own. Managed to get full iron armor. That is 24 Iron. Pressed F3, saw that it was day 3 already. I went back up, went to my lookout, but everything was still normal. No creepers though........ I continued mining, came back with a butt-ton of gold, approx. 50 Iron and 7 Diamonds. Mined till layer Y=10. Pressed F3 again, It was Day 5. Crafted full Iron armor, got a diamond sword, pick. Left stuff in my chest(those I did not need), and went exploring. I was getting a new home. I was mining in a thick cave. I raided 2 dungeons, got 16 redstone and a few enchantment books. I then went to find more iron to craft an anvil. Threw useless stuff at a lava lake nearby. Diamonds Earned: 3 Iron Earned: 10 Gold: Got 20, threw 4. (for a golden apple since I found a lot of apples) Also got 20 Obsidian for a Trip to the Nether. Cobblestone: 5 Stacks of 64, 1 Stack of 12 I came back up to land. Everything alright, the normal amount of mobs. Made a house, with an extra outer layer with cobblestone. Left with 2 Stacks of 64 and 1 Stack of 7. Smashed F3 again, look. It says, day: ??????????? I knew something was very wrong. I reopened debug menu, my coords were glitching, day glitch was not fixed. I closed the F3 menu. I started seeing crosses around. I freaked out. I ran to my base. Nothing wrong down there. Reopened the game, everything normal. Opened F3, Saw Day 6. I realized I have played Minecraft for three hours! I was still bored, so I asked 5 friends over to this world. They were all given Iron chest plates. We mined together. Until... Until..... One of my friends disconnected without letting us know. He always would. I have realized something was no longer in order. I was scared, I asked everyone to close Minecraft. PART 2 COMING SOON! PREPARE FOR SOME CHILLS!! ' This is my version. Tell me nicely if I had coincidentally copied someone.' Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Herobrine